To Make Dreams Come True
by veniece
Summary: A really great fic! Nejiten Sasusaku Naruhina and Shikaino! About friendship, loyalty and romance! Realizations occur! NejixTenten NarutoxHinata ShikamaruxIno and SasukexSakura...any way you put it they end up together!


To Make Dreams Come True

By: Veniece

Chapter 1- The Best Friends

It was night time in Konoha Village. The moon and stars lit up the bright sky. Everyone was tucked in their warm beds

giggle

What's this? Two girls were giggling in the middle of the night. Looks like the best friends were having their weekly sleep over. They were staying at the Haruno Estates. Sakura is a very rich girl, born into a wealthy family. Ino on the other hand isn't that rich, so they always hold the sleep-overs at Sakura's house. In the room the color pink dominated the other colors. Each girl had their own sleeping bag, ready for the sleep over. The blankets were spread out on the floor, making a soft land. It was kind of messy, with the stuffed toys thrown about, the pizza box on the floor, and the pillows all disorganized.

Ino and Sakura have always been best friends. They always share what they have with each other, whether it is lunch, secrets, pain and happiness. They even share a diary, in which they jot down all their secrets.

"Okay, you're turn. Um…Tell me your dream." said a blonde, blue-eyed girl. This was Ino, the spunkier of the two.

"Um…Let me see." said the pink-haired, emerald-eyed girl. This was Sakura, the prettier of the two. She placed her finger on her chin.

"You like Sasuke, don't you?" said Ino, putting her hands on her hips. Sakura blushed.

"I know your dream!" she exclaimed "It's to have Sasuke as your boyfriend." She blushed again.

"Yeah, it is, and yours must Shikamaru! You like him!" answered Sakura. "But, too bad it will never happen…"

"Yeah…" replied Ino. But this thought got her into thinking.

"Come on let's get ready to sleep. Yawn." said Sakura in a sleepy tone. Ino was still pondering on the idea that has just recently struck her, 'What if I made could make her dreams come true?'

"Ino!" exclaimed Sakura, who was shaking her best friend back and forth.

"Huh? – Oh yeah! Right! Sleep!" said Ino, snapping back to reality.

The best friends packed up their things and got ready for bed. It's time to rest their heads and prepare for the new tomorrow.

The next morning the two were greeted with a sweet aroma of freshly made sashimi, tofu and wulong tea.

"Mmmm…thanks Jeeves." said the bubblegum-haired heiress.

"You're very much welcome, madam." replied Jeeves, the Haruno's butler. Sakura and Ino smiled at the parting butler.

"Ok! Let's eat!" exclaimed Sakura. Ino nodded.

"Yum! This tastes great!" stated Ino.

"Mm-hm!" hummed Sakura, as she continued chewing the delicious food in her mouth.

After breakfast, they left the bowls and tray on the side table drawer, and hid their diary under the bed. They got dressed and ready for the day, the day to go shopping.

At the mall, there was a big shoe sale.

"Cool! Let's buy this!"

"Um Sakura, this is a bit too pricey for me..."

"Oh ok. What about this? It looks cute and it doesn't cost much!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Great! I'll buy it!" replied Ino, and then the two girls left the mall.

"I've got to go Sakura, see you tomorrow! Ja!"

"Ja!" replied Sakura, and she waved to the blonde girl.

'Now's my chance to make a certain pink-haired kunoichi happy.' thought Ino, and she went off to find Sasuke.

Her quest to find the raiven-haired, onyx-eyed boy wasn't hard. Just outside the mall, he was there walking with another boy who was blond and blue-eyed.

"Sasuke, Naruto, wait up!" said Ino, waving at the two boys. Naruto waved back and gave a grin, while Sasuke just let out his trademarked 'hn.'

"Naruto, do you mind if I speak to Sasuke for a while?" asked Ino.

"Hmn? Uh, sure! No problem! I'll be right here." Replied the fox-boy grinningly.

When Naruto was out of ear-shot, Ino brought up the topic.

"Ok, I need you to do me a favor, Sasuke."

"Hmn?"

A/N: Ok, guys! Hehehehe! How do you think Ino will get Sasuke to do her favor…Wait a minute, what is the favor anyway? Some of you may have found out, some may have not. To prove if you got it right, you will see it in the next chapter. I'll only let the next chapter come out in 12 reviews! I promise! I will do my part if you will do yours… So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
